


In the Shadows

by TheRandomOtaku



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Alcohol Content, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Crossover, Death, Gore, Horror, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, Violence, implied rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomOtaku/pseuds/TheRandomOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years he was in prison for a crime he didn't even commit. He dreamed that he would come back home to a husband and child one day back in Radiant Garden...and getting revenge for his charge and his stolen family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A False Crime

" _Aw, he's babbling a li'l!" a small, blonde male cooed with a smile as he rearranged the items in the basket he carried on his arm._

_The man the blonde was with chuckled while he pushed a woven baby carriage through the somewhat crowded market. He began to speak baby talk to the child, and continued even when they passed through some archways. "Is my boy babblin'…?" he asked the baby boy, leaning in some and smiling._

_When the male pushing the carriage came close, the kid went silent and stared at the man before him and his bright green eyes._

_"Don't chya like me?" the father asked with a pout, closing his eyes when his son lightly poked his sharp nose before pulling away while the child reached for his bright, spiked up hair. "No ya don't, li'l one," he added and stopped in the middle of a different section of the market the three were in that had potted flowers everywhere. "I learned my lesson the last time."_

_Walking until he was next to the carriage, the blonde picked up the baby and pulled down his hat to reveal his dirty blonde hair. "He just wanted to fix your hair," he stated before walking ahead._

_"_ _Fix it, my ass," the redhead retorted and followed the two blondes, being able to grab the toy the both of them brought for the child._

_As he turned around, the bigger blonde said, "Maybe he'll take over Daddy's business one day."_

_The father let out a laugh while he gently shook the toy in front of his son. "One day, Ma," he replied and gave the other man a soft kiss on the lips._

_Mom watched the redhead and smiled again when he picked one of the flowers nearby then held it to their son. He held back a laugh as he listened to the other attempting to teach the boy to say flower._

_"_ _C'mon," the green eyed male encouraged. "You can do it! Fl. Ow. Er."_

_Unbeknownst to the two of them, a man with long, silver hair and burnt orange eyes walked around the corner; only to stop in his tracks and back up a little to hide behind some flowers. He stood there for some time just observing the family of three and he knew then and there that he wanted the blonde to be his. The man watched for a little bit longer until he heard someone walk up beside him and he turn his head._

_A male with dark blue hair and yellow eyes with a scar in the shape of an X between them looked up at the silver haired man. "What is it, me lord?" he asked. His eyes followed the direction of the other man's finger when he pointed and he surveyed them himself. "M'lord," he spoke again after a long silence. "I don't understand…"_

_"_ _I want you," he began in a whisper, "to have that man arrested. I do not care what story you use, just get him out of the picture."_

_With a nod, the blue haired man went past and disappeared into the crowd as the silver haired man went back to viewing the small family. He then smirked to himself as a couple of officers entered into the flower market from the opposite side he was at and walked up behind the redhead. He had to hold back a laugh when one of them used his baton to whack the father on the back of his neck, which made him fall back into their arms._

_The baby the blonde was holding began to cry and he shifted the little one in his arms as he watched his husband be dragged away with confusion. He gently pressed his hand to the back of his child's head as his spouse reached out for him and was about run and yell to get the redhead back when the silver haired man rested a tanned hand on his shoulder as if to silently stop him. The blonde froze for a reason unknown to him and looked up at the other man, his mouth slightly agape as he stared into the burnt orange eyes of the stranger with his dark blue ones._

_Leaning in, the tan male was about to kiss the little blonde before he was pushed away. He looked up with anger flowing through his eyes and saw the blonde following the trail of the officers and his husband. "I_ will _make you mine," he growled._

))((

_"_ Thwack…! _"_

" _Court dismissed!" the judge pronounced loudly after hitting his wooden hammer on the desk he sat at. "Guilty as charged."_

_The redhead growled from his stand that was left of the judge as his blonde spouse cried into his hands from the area before the judge's stand. He pulled away from the armed forces who tried to grab him. "You are abusing your power as judge!"_

" _I do not know what you are talking about," the man with long, silver hair commented before signaling to the officers to take the criminal away._

_Calling his husband's name repeatedly until he looked, the barber got to see the other's tear soaked face before being taken out of the courtroom..._

Dark green eyes opened to the sight of a sky filled with dark storm clouds. The owner of the eyes sighed and sat up carefully since he was in a small boat and in the middle of the Atlantica. "My memories haunt me like stink on cheese," he told himself. "I  _will_  get my revenge, though...and I can kiss and hug and hold my husband again once I'm back."

Just then, an enormous ship creaked loudly as it came up next to the man and his little boat. "Are you lost, sir?" a male voice called. "You may come with us, if you like, to Radiant Garden!"

"Only if you don't mind…!"

Suddenly, a rope from the ship dropped down for the man with green eyes. "Grab on and I'll pull you up!"

Doing as he was told, the man looked down and watched his boat get smaller and smaller. "How lucky am I…?" he asked himself in a whisper before getting to the top and climbing over to get on the ship.


	2. Rotten World

A large, dark ship rocked and creaked rather loudly and eerily as it slowly sailed across the shadowy waters it was in under a grey sky that held threatening rainclouds. Its dirty, white sails curved and a tattered flag flapped due to the semi-strong, blowing wind. The passengers that it held were more than experienced with operating the large means of transportation and were able to fix whatever was to go wrong with her if there was a problem. Even if they were all asleep, which everyone was...except for two.

Thinking he was alone as he walked to and further on the bow, a young man with short, slate colored hair that mostly covered his right eye hummed quietly to himself. He breathed in the sea air as he closed his eyes before he gave a content sigh when he stopped at the edge of the boat right in front. The male then decided to bring the book he had been carrying under his left arm up to chest height and opened it as he tilted his head down. He flipped through some pages before he looked up again, letting his dark blue irises take in the far away land he saw.

"It  _has_  been a while, hasn't it?" he asked after he let out a gentle scoff then turned his attention back to the novel in his hand. "I have sailed the world to experience it for myself from Agrabah to the mountains of Destiny Islands, but..." The man allowed another sigh to pass before he spoke again. "There's no place like Radiant Garden..."

"No, there's no place like Radiant Garden," another male chimed in and effectively startling the other. His red, spiked down hair moved gently in the wind as he fixed his emerald eyes with purple, teardrop shaped markings below on his cheekbones on the land before them and seemed to blankly stare.

Shutting his book shut with a light thud, the shorter of the two men swallowed hard and licked his dry lips. "M-My apologies," he stuttered. "I-I did not hear you approach earlier..." He raised an eyebrow when the other man said nothing. "...Mr. Axel...?"

"You are young," he stated suddenly. "Your existence has been generous... You will learn..." The redhead took a long pause before he took a breath and spoke again. "There's a hole here like a great black pit and the pests of the world dwell in it... The principles aren't worth what a hog could spit and it goes by the name of Radiant Garden," he said then cleared his throat and turned his head toward his companion, looking straight into his dark blue eyes. "At the top of the void sit a privileged few, mocking the lower zoo and changing magnificence into obscenity and hunger...

"I, too, have navigated the world and seen its sights, for the savageness of man is as marvelous as Destiny Islands, but there's no residence like Radiant Garden..." Axel then, after breaking their gaze, turned his attention back to the land they had finally arrived to while leaving the other to blink rapidly and feel as if he just came out of a trance.

While putting the book he held in his bag, the apparent sailor went and grabbed a wide plank from the right side edge of the ship. He then positioned it out of the means of transportation to rest on the dock before exiting and anchoring the oversized boat down. He waited until the other male came down before walking to more of the skirts of Radiant Garden. Something didn't seem to feel right in the aura between him and his acquaintance, so he decided to speak up at the same time a lone dog off in the distance chose to bark. "Is everything alright, Mr. Axel...?"

"I beg for your understanding, Zexion," the redhead said quietly after he stopped walking and looked around slowly with his green eyes to examine the somewhat familiar buildings and streets. He waited for the other to catch up and stand next to him before he added, "My thoughts are… _far_  from eating…" The same lone dog barked once again during his pause. "These once memorable paths make me feel…obscurities …everywhere…"

Zexion tilted his head up to see the side of Axel's face. He was confused to what the man was speaking of. "Pardon me, sir…?"

The older man's expression seemed to sadden as he stared down an all too well-known stone road. "Spirits," he whispered woefully then walked forward some, leaving the slate colored hair man behind. "There was a barber and his spouse, and he was beautiful… An idiotic barber and his spouse…" He paused for a short moment, frowning some as he carefully chose his words. "The spouse was his motivation and his life, and he was beautiful…and he was honorable…while the barber was…childlike." From the corner of his eye he could see that the other man was intrigued.

Knowing that he couldn't drop the subject, he reluctantly continued the story. "There was another man who noticed that he was beautiful," he said. "A pompous vulture of the law, who, with the wave of his claw, took the barber from his plate… Then there was nothing but to wait, and he would fall… So soft, so youthful, so baffled, and oh so beautiful…!"

The sailor waited a tiny bit before he chimed in. "…and the gentleman, sir…? Did he surrender…?"

"Oh," he sighed, silently wishing that the other had not been so interested. "That was many years ago… I doubt if anyone would know…" Axel stared down the street a little longer before licking his lips and turning back to face the other man. "I'd like to give you my thanks, Zexion… If you hadn't caught sight of me…I'd be lost on the ocean still."

"Will I be able to see you again?" Zexion asked after he gave the other an accepting nod.

Moving his eyes to look at the stone ground, the redhead replied, "You can find me if you like...around Dusk Street, I wouldn't wonder…"

"Until then, my friend," the sailor said and stuck his hand out for a handshake.

The redhead then turned away once more, ignoring the gesture, and started his way down the path he had been staring at for so long. He was going back home and he wasn't going to waste another moment dilly dallying when he could be spending time with his spouse and almost fully grown child. He had been away from them long enough.

Axel didn't care who saw or recognized him at that moment as he walked down the street and put his gloved hands into his pockets. He watched as the stones "moved" below him and grumbled to himself, uncaring of who would hear him if anyone and of the rats that ran away from his feet. "There's a hole in this realm like a great black pit and it's occupied with beings who're filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it…"

While he walked, the green eyed man could hear all the merchants basically chant over and over again what they were trying to sell. He would also ignore the ones who would come up to him and ask him personally if he wanted to buy what they had. "Where's that damn…" Axel rolled his eyes when he saw a different way that forked off to the left, leading him away from the rest of the sellers. "Shortcut…"

He walked and he walked… He walked down flat road… He walked up many stairs…rounded many corners…

The redhead paused once he was out in the open on main streets. He took a moment to look around the area he was in. It seemed to him that he was either in the wrong place or he didn't recognize it. "Did I not take the right shortcut?" he asked himself before seeing a building that he could identify all too well.

He knew what used to be above, of course things had changed and it could have been different by then. His green eyes traveled down from the window in the roof to just down below, resting on a sign that read, "meat pies Mister Roxas' meat pies." The redhead raised an eyebrow and cautiously walked forward until he was at the door.

"I have to know what happened to them," he said quietly before opening the door and walking inside to see someone chopping some sort of food item with a large knife.

What the bloody hell, Axel wondered.


	3. Tricks and Ticks

" _Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack… Whack, whack, whack… Whack, whack, whack, whack…_ "

The blonde from behind the counter did a double take before gasping and stabbing the knife they were using into the countertop. "A customer…!" their male voice exclaimed as they rushed around the counter. He then went up to Axel as he attempted to back out of the door and gently grabbed his upper arms. "What's your hurry?" he asked. "Gave me such a shock I believed you was a spirit!"

Allowing the other man to lead him back into the building, the redhead watched the, what he assumed, meat pie maker curiously. He then obeyed like a well-trained dog when the other tapped on his shoulders. "Sit ya down! Sit…!" he heard the baker order happily and saw him turn back around to go to his station. "All I meant is I haven't seen hide or hair of a patron for weeks… Did ya come in for a pie, sir?"

Just barely touching his forehead with his fingertips as if to fix stray hairs, the blonde moved his dark blue eyes to examine the countertop he stood at. He then yanked the knife he stabbed into the wood out and set it down on the counter. "Do excuse me if me head's a li'l distant," he seemed to beg before frowning and picking up an insect from the flour on his work station. "What as that…?" He dropped the bug onto the floor before he continued with his rant. "…but ya think we had the epidemic…"

Axel blinked, startled by the other male's stomping. "…from the way individuals keep evading…" His attention was distracted by another pest on his counter. "No ya don't," he heard the other grumble then smashed the organism into the flour with his hand. "Paradise knows I attempted, sir…" The blonde reached over to his left to grab a plate as he wiped his right hand on his shirt.

Not hard enough, the redhead thought as he gave a frown to the supposed baker.

"…but there's no one... Not even to breathe," he added as he placed a meat pie on the platter then blew on it to rid of it of, hopefully, flour. "Would you enjoy a taste of ale?" The baker then gently placed the dish on the table the other man sat at before turning back to head to his work space.

Axel pulled the plate towards himself and stared at the item on there. "He expects me to eat this…?" he whispered to himself as he picked the pie up.

"I can almost not criticize them," the blonde sighed. "These're probably the foulest pies in Radiant Garden…" He grabbed a bowl holding flour inside of it and carefully shook it to put some more on the counter. "I should know… I prepare 'em, but decent?" he asked before he let out a scoff. "No…! If you underestimate that statement then take a bite…"

No one's pie making is  _that_ bad, the redhead thought.

Taking the challenge, the taller of the two took a huge bite out of the food he was given. He regretted that decision immediately, and scrunched his face up in disgust as he dropped the dreaded meat pie back on the plate. Maybe someone's baking  _was_  that terrible…

The other watched as his customer didn't even chew the bite of meat pie he had taken and began spitting it out. "Is that just revolting?" he asked and picked up a cup after he set the bowl down. He dumped whatever liquid was in it into the large bowl filled with flour and filled it up with new ale. "Here, drink this," the baker ordered gently as he rounded the corner to walk over to his customer's table again. "You'll need it."

Axel heard the other male grumble, "The foulest pies in Radiant Garden," as he stared at the cup he had been given. This baker was joking, right? It didn't take a genius to figure out _why_  he didn't have any customers. Grudgingly, the redhead picked up the cup and took a drink out of it. He gagged once he finished his swallow as the other spoke some more as they were kneading dough. "…and no wonder with the worth of meat what it is when ya get it… _if_  ya get it…

"Didn't think I would see the day that man would believe it was a pleasure to find unfortunate animals that're dying in the streets…" Looking up from the dough to see his client, he grabbed a rolling pin and smacked it a couple times before somewhat changing the subject while seeming to ignore Axel's attempt to add in his two cents. "Y'know, Miss Naminé has a pie shop," he stated. "Plenty of company, but I have detected something weird… Lately all her neighbors' moogles have vanished." The baker chuckled grimly. "Have to hand it to 'er…poppin' moogies into pies… Wouldn't do it in my store …!"

The redhead licked his lips and appeared to be he was still sick from the earlier bite. "Perhaps you should, Mr. Roxas," he muttered and took another drink of ale.

"Is that thought just enough to make ya ill?" the blonde asked while he rolled dough. "…and I'm informin' you them moogymoogles is nimble." He sighed, taking a spoon from a little jar and using it to put his concoction of whatever it was supposed to be for his filling into an already prepared pie base. He then picked up the flattened dough and covered the pie base with it while acting as if he didn't notice the cockroach being sealed into it. "Times is hard, sir," he commented, his eyes going somewhat wide at the bug on his counter. The baker picked his rolling pin back up then smacked the pest with it. "…Times is hard."

Axel looked down at his pie to break away from the gaze he and the baker had. Though, the cockroach coming out of his food was a sight that he could have gone his whole life without seeing and he wished he hadn't stopped watching the other male. He swallowed and brought the cup in his hands up to his lips. He didn't notice the other leaving to go into the other room that was just right to the door when one was to enter the place.

"Trust me, dearie," Roxas called, pulling at a plug of a bottle. "It'll take  _a lot_  more than ale to get that taste outta your mouth." He set the cork down on the surface of the china cabinet after it made a loud squeak. "Come in 'ere and I'll give ya a tumbler of gin."

Gin, eh, the redhead thought while he stood up. Doesn't sound all that bad at the moment, actually…

He looked around what appeared to be a living room as the blonde poured a second glass of the colorless liquid. "Ain't it homey?" he heard the baker asked. "The uplifting wallpaper was inexpensive, too." The redhead noted the strange, small smile the other wore upon his lips as he walked up next to him.

"Only somewhat scorched when the sanctuary was set ablaze," Roxas said and held up one of the two small drinking glasses he had with him. "There you go." He watched the while the taller man took the gin away and began to take small sips from it as he stood. "You can sit y'know," he said gently. "Go warm your bones."

Axel took a moment, but he silently turned and strode over to one of the dusty looking chairs, sitting down carefully as if he feared it would break. "…Gotta room over this shop, right?" he asked and took another drink out of the glass, seemingly staring at a wall. "With times as they are, why don't you rent it out?"

"What, up there?" the blonde countered and sat in a chair across from his customer. "No, I won't get close to it..." He looked up from his hands, locking his dark blue eyes with the other's green ones. "Some consider that it's preoccupied."

"Haunted…?"

The baker nodded. "…but who's to say they're wrong?" he asked, the gaze between him and the other man broken. "Years ago…something 'appened up there… Something not very nice…"

Appearing to take interest as the blonde continued to speak, the redhead turned to look at him again. "There was a barber and his spouse…and he was beautiful," Axel heard the other begin. "A suitable performer with a blade, but they transferred him away for life…" He watched the baker chew on the inside of his cheek for a split moment. "Lea was his name…"

Looking up, Roxas heard the other say in a low voice, "What was his wrongdoing?"

"Idiocy," the blonde replied. "He had this spouse, you see… Pretty li'l thing… Silly li'l louse had his chance for the stars in his pocket and the moon on a string, poor thing…" The baker noticed the other male's green eyes fixed on him. He came to suspicions, but bit his tongue and resumed the story. "There was this judge, you see," he persisted. "Wanted him like wild and send him every day a flower, but did he come down from his tower?" Roxas shook his head. "Sat up there and wept by the hour… Poor fool… Ah, but there was yet worse to come, poor thing…"

With those green eyes glued on him, the baker knew by the look in his eyes that he had to maintain the tale he started. "The Beatle Saïx, called on him politely, poor thing…" The blonde paused for a moment as if to gather up the memories. "'The Judge,' he tells him, 'is ashamed and faults himself for his horrible dilemma. He has to come to his house tonight,' poor thing…

"Of course, when he arrives, there's a ball going on with everyone all concealed. He doesn't know a single soul, poor dear… He wanders all tormented and he drinks, poor thing. The Judge has regretted, he thinks. 'Oh, where is Judge Xemnas?' he asks. He was there alright, but not so remorseful.

"He wasn't a fair match for such trickery, you see, and all thought it was so comical. They came to the conclusion that he had to be stupid, you see, so all of them stood there and expressed their amusement…"

"No…!" Axel yelled as he jumped to his feet, anger filling his features. He suddenly appeared to calm down some as he spoke again. "Would…no one have pity on him…?"

Roxas stared up at the hurt and raged filled man with wide eyes. He had been right all along… "So it  _is_  you," he breathed. "Lea…"

"Where's Ventus?" he asked with a slight frown adorning his facial features. "Where's my husband?"

The blonde looked away while he licked his lips. "…Poisoned himself," he said then turned to lay his eyes on the tall redhead. "Arsenic…from the druggist around the corner… Tried to stop 'im, but he wouldn't listen to me…" He watched as the other's green eyes filled with heartbreak before he spoke again. "…and he's got your son."

Axel's face contorted into an expression that was somehow irate yet blank. "He…?" he asked slowly. "Judge Xemnas…?"

"Took 'im in like 'is own."

While speaking cold, the redhead slowly took off his long, leather coat and tossed it on a couch in the dusty living room. "Fifteen years…I was forced to sweat in a living Hell on Earth because of a fabricated criminality… _envisaging_  that I could come back to a husband and child…"

"I can't say that the years have for the most part been caring to you, Mr. Lea," Roxas said after clearing his throat then stood up.

The redhead growled as he jerked his head to the baker. "No," he barked. "Not Lea… That man's dead." He gave the blonde an evil smirk. "It's Axel now, and he  _will_  have his vengeance."


	4. Unfortunate Soul

_The blonde spouse hiccupped in between his quiet sobs as he sat in a wooden chair in the middle of the room. He didn't move an inch until he heard his son move and make little whining and grunting noises. "C'mere, baby boy," he said in a low voice while picking the kid up after he had walked over to his crib. He rocked the little child gently before and even after he sat back down in the chair. All the male did as he sat on the piece of furniture was stare out the window and at the grey skies_ _._

_Moving the baby to rest over his shoulder, the mother could feel more tears burn at his already sore and red eyes. "How many tears shall I shed until I can't anymore?" the single parent asked himself out loud. He moved his head to have his face snuggled into his son's tiny side before he began to weep again. "I-I'm not sure how m-much longer I can d-do thi-is…"_

_"_ Knock, knock, knock _…!"_

_"G-Go away, Roxas," he was somehow able to choke out._

_The door opened, revealing another blonde with blue eyes. "I'm sorry, did you say come in?" he asked and entered the residence, slowly closing the door. "Why ya cryin'…?"_

_"Y-You know why," the sobbing blonde replied. "I m-mi-iss him…"_

_"Now, now, Ventus," Roxas began while he walked over to the mother and child, taking the baby away from his parent, but then was stunned into silence._

_Reacting almost spasmodically to his son being robbed from him, Ventus yelled at the other blonde with burning red irises and tear soaked face as he reached for his child, "No, don't take him away from me, please!" he begged then seemed to calm down slightly. "Please…allow me to have my baby back…" He could feel more of the warm, salty tears fall from his dark blue eyes and roll down his cheeks while he stared at the other grown being with outstretched arms._

_With a sigh, Roxas gave the young being back to his parent. "There you go…"_

_"Shh," the mother shushed the child gently as he held him close. "It's okay, I have you…"_

_The other blonde shook his head and crossed his arms. "Can't just stay up here and cry your eyes out forever, y'know," he stated bluntly. "You've been up here for almost a week and a half now, sir." He waited to speak some more until he realized the other male wasn't going to chime in._ _"I understand that you miss your husband, but_ _wouldn't he rather you attempt to continue on as if nothing was the matter?"_

_"I'm not sure if I can," he whimpered as he stood and walked to the second, smaller window. He took in a shaky breath as he took note of who were outside below and spoke airily. "Dam_ _n Judge_ _…"_ _The blonde looked away from the pane with eyes full of hurt when he saw the silver haired man outside hold up a bouquet of flowers he had higher up in the air._

_"What was that?" Roxas asked and followed the other man to the_ _glass, standing behind him. "What about Judge Xemnas?"_

_Letting out an unsteady sigh, the parent said while they went to the middle of the room and stood there after placing the child back in his crib, "Since_ that _day that damn man has been trying to win over my affection…" He shut his eyes tight, attempting to make the tears stop falling from his dark blue eyes. The spouse could hear the other blonde walk until he was past where he was._

_The other male wrapped his arms around the high-strung mother and rubbed his back. He gently forced the saddened man to rest his fore head against his shoulder as they stood in the middle of the room. Roxas held Ventus that way until he felt the other tremble in the grasp and embrace him back as he started crying once again. "There, there, dear," he said in a comforting fashion. "Everything will be fine… Just you see."_

))((

_A light laugh with a small smile came from the deserted spouse as he watched the blonde that oddly looked exactly like him feed his child. It was the first time he had smiled and laughed in over three weeks, and it felt nice to do so. "You sure you don't want me to take over?" he asked._

_"No," the other blonde said shortly. "I will get this kid to eat on my own."_

_"_ Knock, knock _…!"_

_Turning his head to the door, the single parent frowned some. "Who could that be?" he asked softly. "It's rather late…isn't it?"_

_"_ Knock, knock, knock, knock _…!"_

_"Go answer it," Roxas ordered gently as he looked at the other blonde when he stood. "I'm right 'ere if ya need me."_

_With a nod the mother rushed to the door, fixing himself a bit before opening it a crack. "Hello…?"_

_"Mr. Ventus…?" a deep voice questioned._

_Ventus quickly opened the door all the way when he realized who was outside. "Oh, Beatle Saïx_ _…!" he exclaimed then almost seemed to beg_ _when he spoke again. "P-Pardon me…please…"_

_"Sir," the man with an X scar started, seemingly ignoring the plea. "_ _I am here to tell you that Judge Xemnas is remorseful for putting you in such a terrible predicament, and he insists you come to his home tonight._ _"_ _He noticed the young parent become baffled and hesitant before he looked behind himself. "Sir…" he trailed off and offered his hand to the other man as if he was going to escort him when he turned back to face him._

_Warily taking the dark blue haired male's hand_ _,_ _the deserted spouse just barely caught the smile he gave. "I'm going out, but I'll be back soon," he called back to the lookalike before he was led outside as he shut the door and taken down the road._

_The entire walk from his home was silent until both men were on the steps of the Judge's mansion like abode. The blonde almost didn't hear the Beatle when he told him that Judge Xemnas would be in the main room as he was pushed through the opened door. Not like it would have mattered if he said a thing or not. It seemed as if a party was happening and everyone had on a mask._

_Ventus stood with his back towards the door and stared at the dancing people. "What did I get myself into?" he asked himself quietly as he took a few steps forward into the crowd of guests. "I don't know anyone here…"_

_He didn't know for how long he wandered the Judge Xemnas' home, and he frankly didn't care. All he knew was that he was supposed to be there to speak with him,_ not _roaming through the man's home and getting somewhat drunk off the drinks he served. He just wanted to find him, have their chat, and leave. He had to get back to Roxas and his child…_

_Unknown to the blonde, there was a man with a dark mask that had spotted him as he fell onto a small couch in the room. He was at a distance and he smirked under his disguise as he walked toward the exhausted figure. He then removed the material to reveal his face once he was near the young parent. "Judge Xemnas," he heard the other male whisper before he stretched his arms and brought the cape over to hide the both of them._

_"N-No…!" the blonde shrieked and sought to get the silver haired man off of him. "Get off…! Lemme go…!"_

_"_ _Not this time," the other man growled and proceeded with his unwanted actions._

_Ventus couldn't do anything but struggle against the Judge even though it was all in vain. He could hear some guests talking, speaking insults of him while the others' laughter rang through his ears and echoed in his head. "He's so daft," he overheard a woman as clear as day._

_Lea, he thought as he let out a whimper produced from the pain he felt caused by the male forcing himself on him._

))((

_"_ _Ro-oxas," he sobbed in the man's shoulder._

_The other blonde rubbed the mother's back as he wept. "Easy now," he whispered. "When you're ready…"_

_He took in an unstable breath then let out a sigh. "W-We didn't talk," the crying blonde explained. "The-There was a party and I-I searched for him…"_

_"You didn't find him_ _…_ _? Then why're you crying?" he unknowingly interrupted during the other's pause._

_The parent shook his head against the other male's clavicle. "Not e-exactly…"_

_"_ _Then tell me," the other ordered. "Ventus, stop playing games!"_

_"_ _He forced himself with me, Roxas!" the spouse shouted. "I sat down on the couch and then he came out of nowhere and made me lie with him!"_

_Dark blue eyes widened from the story and arms tightened around the weeping being's body. "Damn Judge," he whispered then spoke in a normal voice. "Poor thing… You said he had party guests, yes?" He frowned. "No one helped you?"_

_"_ _No," the disturbed blonde replied quietly. "They all laughed at me and insulted me from afar… Saying I was asinine…"_

_"_ _You listen to me," the other instructed gently. "You're_ not _dim! In fact, you're quite the opposite, dear."_

_Making noises of disagreement from his throat, Ventus brought his head up to be able to lock his dark blue irises with the other pair. "Roxas," he whimpered. "I…I don't wanna live anymore…"_


	5. Silver Luster

Roxas stared at the redhead, and vice versa, for some time before he spoke up. “I have something for you, Mr. Axel,” he said while shifting his weight to his right hip and held his arms behind his back. “I believe you’ll quite enjoy it.”

The green eyed man raised an eyebrow at the small man. Curiosity shined within his irises along with uncertainty. “…and what would that be, Mr. Roxas?”

“Come with me,” he instructed.

Silently he followed the short man through the unkempt living room back into pitiful dining area and watched him go to his oven to take out a tray of the dreadful meat pies. Why did the man want to show him more of his terrible baking? “Um…”

He gave the barber a reassuring smile while he set the tray down on the counter and dusted himself off. “Not to worry, I won’t feed you again,” he assured and indicated to the taller man to pursue him again as he went to a side door. “Follow me.”

Axel frowned once they went through the side door and had taken note the other was going up the steps to his right. “Thought you said you wouldn’t go near there,” he said, continuing to tag along.

“I wouldn’t, but this’s you we be talkin’ about,” the baker countered and rolled his left sleeve up, revealing a rusty, dark silver key attached to a small, white ribbon around his wrist. He snatched the item as it hung; he pushed it into the lock to unlock the door before he turned the knob and went inside. He walked to the middle of the room before he turned around, pulling his sleeve back down and noticing the other male standing in the doorway. “Nothing to be scared of, love…”

Slowly walking inside as he frowned, the redhead looked around the empty apartment painfully. He took note of the thick layer of dust covering the dark wood floor and the striped wallpaper, once so bright, which was now filthy with random spots showing the wall beneath along with water damage. He then noticed there was only one piece of furniture at all in the whole room, which was at the other side of the room and to the left of the huge window in the opposite wall, and slowly walked to it. He couldn’t help but frown slightly with confusion as to what it was until he stopped at the rectangle like object and lifted the dingy, white fabric that cover it. “My son…” he whispered to himself as he stared at the old, birdlike toy inside what he figured out was his child’s old crib.

The barber soon dropped the cloth and turned around when he heard a swiping sound. He walked over to the blonde when he knocked on a wooden board and kneeled as he picked it up and moved it to the side. As he watched the other man bring up a dust covered pile of velvet, he could feel the other’s dark blue eyes burn into his forehead while he brushed the cloth. “When _they_ got in here for the boy,” the blonde began and moved the fabric to reveal a solid, wooden box, “I hid these from view.”

Roxas handed the container over to the taller man before he shifted a little on his knees and watched him leisurely open the lid of it. “I could’ve peddled those, but I didn’t,” he said then gazed at the shining items in the box, razors, with awe. “The grips on them is chased silver, ain’t it?”

“Silver…yes…” the taller man whispered and gently ran his fingers over them. “These are my friends… See how they shimmer…” He suddenly took one out of from its spot and gently placed the box down on the filthy floor before flipping the blade open. “See this one shine…and how he smiles in the light… My friend… My _loyal_ friend…” He sounded as if he attempted to correct himself with his last sentence before he continued, but more to the razor than to the other being in the room as he grabbed another one, standing and taking a few steps away from the baker. “Communicate to me…murmur, and I’ll listen… I recognize you’ve been locked out of sight all these years… Just like me, but I’ve come back to find you waiting…and we’re reunited and we’ll do marvels, won’t we?” he asked, staring blankly at the door.

Standing, the blonde followed and stood behind the redhead as he opened the second razor, completely lost in talking to the inanimate objects. “You there, my friend… Come, let me hold you,” he heard the other man say before he attempted to interrupt. “I’m your mate too, Mr. Axel… If only you understood… You’re…”

Axel continued. “You develop …”

“…warm in my hand…” The both of them happen to speak at the same time while the baker gently put his hand on the redhead’s shoulder.

“My friend… Clever friend…”

“You’ve come home,” Roxas stated with a happy tone in his voice. “Always had a soft spot for you I did…”

The barber suddenly turned around and closed one of the blades before putting it in his pocket as he strode back to the hole in the floor then kneeled down again. “Respite now my friend… Soon I’ll clarify for you… Soon you’ll see…”

Roxas turned his body to face the other’s back. “Don’t you panic, Mr. Axel!” he exclaimed, trying to bring him back from his own little world. “You can move in here!”

Both males just so happen to speak at the same time again. “…luxuries you never have imagined all your days…”

“Will be yours…!”

Frowning at the open razor in his hand, Axel appeared to acknowledge the other man in the room. “ _My_ fortunate friend… ‘Til now your gleam…”

The blonde walked forward, almost appearing hurt when he stopped just a little bit away from the taller man. “I’m your friend and now you’re mine…” He bent down and made his chin hover over Axel’s left shoulder. “Don’t they sparkle exquisitely?”

“…was simply silver…”

He gave a small frown to the barber even though he knew he couldn’t see it before observing his reflection in the razor. “Silver’s good enough for me, Mr. Axel…”

Axel rolled his green eyes up and decided to ignore the other male as he laid his eyes back on the knife in his hand, turning it to show his own image. “Friends, you shall dribble rubies… You shall dribble valued…rubies…”

Roxas moved his head, lightly dragging his nose from the point of the other’s shoulder to the side of his head, and somewhat buried his nose in the man’s spikes. He could feel the barber move his head to try and look at him. He leaned in some more, closing his dark blue eyes only half way.

Maybe…just maybe I can, the blonde thought before they were cut short by the man’s low voice flowing into his ears.

“Leave me,” he heard the redhead demand in a harsh whisper.

The baker’s face fell, hurt and pain filling his features, and stood up straight He thought about how close he was for a kiss as he turned and gradually walked to the door, opening it before and closing it after going through. He then sighed while going down the stairs and went back into his meat pie shop.

Axel got to his feet again and outstretched his arm, the silver blade still in his hand, once he heard the footsteps cease while staring at the large window in front of him. “…At last,” he said rather loudly to himself and smirked. “My arm is whole again…” He held onto the razor even tighter and set his jaw, bringing his arm back to his side. “Ven,” he murmured and closed his green eyes to deny them from watering. He could feel his heart just ache. “I’m… _so_ sorry…”


End file.
